


Lone Gunman Comic Con and Alien Tech Swap Meet.

by McParrot



Category: The X-Files, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McParrot/pseuds/McParrot
Summary: Scully was not new to bizarre situations.
Relationships: Ianto Jones/Fox Mulder, Jack Harkness/Dana Scully
Kudos: 5





	Lone Gunman Comic Con and Alien Tech Swap Meet.

**Author's Note:**

> McParrot is uploading all her fic to AO3  
> These pieces have not been updated or re-edited  
> I'm not sure that this little porny piece was ever posted anywhere before.

Scully was not new to bizarre situations. She should have known better than to think that there wasn’t anything left that could surprise her. She was on her back, naked in a hotel room with a gorgeous naked man between her thighs. His cock was filling her to the brim, hot and thick and perfect as she tightened her legs around his waist and rocked up against him. So far so ordinary.

What was not ordinary was that they weren’t moving, even though her insides clenched around him out of her control. He wasn’t even looking at her and she didn’t mind in the slightest. She wasn’t looking at him either. Both of them had their gazes locked on the couple on the other bed, watching rapt as Ianto Jones slid his beautiful cock, exquisitely slowly into Fox Mulder’s arse.

Mulder’s body flexed and arched, his pelvis rocking back to force that cock in deeper. His eyes were locked on hers. He moaned. Time stood still. Then Ianto Jones took a firm grasp on Mulder’s hips and began to thrust. Jack Harkness took his cue from his partner and thrust into her. Scully was now very pleased that she’d allowed Mulder to drag her to the Lone Gunman Comic Con and Alien Tech Swap Meet.


End file.
